Tokio Hotel Sacred
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: Just a Tokio Hotel love story. With a sad ending!


**I made this because Rhi (****tokiohotel-twilight-luver****) asked me to, so I really especially hope she'll like it. **(: Please review. Sacred is kind of hard to write a short story too, because it starts in a very weird place, and people may have very different opinions on what it means. I wrote this for like an hour or maybe less. And I suddenly started to think about the movie the Guardian, which is one of my favorite movies.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, and I looked up from the pillow. "For what?" I asked, had I forgotten about something?! "For the beach, oh Bill! Don't tell me your forgot!" she said, getting upset.

"I'm so sorry, give me five minutes!" I said, jumping out of bed. I pulled on my swim shorts and pulled a white t-shirt over my head.

I ran into the bathroom, did my business and ran out again. "Alright, I'm ready," I smiled.

"You're adorable," she smiled, "What did I do now?" I asked. "Babe, you've been running around like a rocket. For me," she laughed and gave me a short kiss.

I took the backpack she was holding and threw it over my shoulder. "Come on," I smiled and pushed her gently out the door.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Caroline," I apologized as I got into the car. "It's alright, I know you had a rough night. With the concert and all," she said, looking out the window.

We reached the beach and put our towels on the sand. "Come on, swim with me," she laughed and I ran after her. The weather was nice, the sun was shining and there were only a couple of people on the beach.

I grabbed her and threw her in the water while she laughed. "Bill!" she laughed when she came up from the water. "Let's swim further out!" she smiled and so we did.

I'm still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth  
I'm giving up for you now  
My final wish will guide you out  
Before the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath me  
Remember

We had been caught by a stream. We were like 2 kilometers away from land, way too far out for anyone to see us for the beach. Day had turned to night.

No one would be able to see us at all. "Caroline, you have to relax. Don't use up all your energy," I pleaded her, holding her close to my body. Keeping us warm.

"But I'm so tired, and it's so warm," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. "No, you can't fall asleep," I warned her. I didn't tell her that the stream was tugging on me. I prayed that it soon would come a rescue boat. But my eyes were so weary.

"HELP!" Caroline suddenly screamed out. Waking me up, _ops_, I though. And then I saw it, the lights. And what I didn't see was Caroline, she wasn't anywhere close to me.

"CAROLINE!" I scream. I guessed that we both fell asleep and didn't manage to hold on to each other. "BILL!" she screamed back at me.

The tone of her voice broke my heart, she was crying.

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

I could only spot her whenever they put the night on her, but now the waves were building up, making me drift even further away. I could hear the helicopter over our heads.

I swam towards Caroline, pushing every possible muscle in my body. I was out of breath, and it felt like I was passing out. But she kept yelling my name, leading the way to her.

And then I felt her hand on me, and I automatically wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Bill," she cried. "It's alright, I'm here now," I smiled, I gave her a short kiss. Thought I wanted more, I looked up at the helicopter.

They were sending down this rescue line, the kind to place it around you and keep it under your arms. "FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" we heard the coast guard say.

You break the ice when you speak  
With every breath you take  
You safe me  
I know that one day  
We'll meet again  
Try to go on as long as you can  
Even when the ocean breaks apart  
Underneath you  
Remember

I got Caroline in it, holding her in front of me, with her back against my chest. "Caroline, hold on to the line and don't you dare to let go,"

"I won't," she whispered, she was scared to death. They started to drag us up, and everything seemed perfectly fine, when suddenly..

the line was broke, and only a couple of strings held us. She looked over her shoulder and we both knew it. It wouldn't hold the both of us.

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

Somehow, she manged to turn around, "More people will miss you than they'll miss me," she started. "Don't even think about it!" I yelled. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I was in shock, she wasn't going to do it. I wouldn't let her. "No!" I screamed. "I'm sorry. I love you, honey," Caroline cried.

Forever you  
Forever sacred  
Forever you  
You will be sacred  
In your eyes  
I see the hope  
I once knew  
I'm sinking  
I'm sinking  
Away from you

She took her arms up in the air and slid out, and I was too late. Too late to grab her, or to stop her. I watched in horror as the waves took her, and I knew right now she was droving under water. No way she would have been strong enough to swim to the surface.

She saved me, because after the rescue team had pulled me up, a man explained at if she hadn't let go, we both would have gone under.

I started to cry and violent sobs went through my body by the though that she was dying at that moment. Her lungs filling up with water, and then she would sink to the bottom, away from me.

Don't turn around  
You'll see  
You can make it  
Never forget

I was saved, I was alive. But what was the reason of being alive without her?! What was I even without my other half. I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror anymore. What I saw was this empty shell.

A lonely shell that the crayfish had left. Abandoned, for some other to take its place. But obviously the crayfish had been eaten by a bigger fish on it's journey to find a better home.

And that's how I know I'll never forget her, she was my day, my night, my sun and the moon. She was my everything. And that's not something you forget easily.

To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
And one day  
The sea will guide you  
Back to me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred

I love you, Caroline, to me you will always be scared.  
To me you'll be forever sacred

– Love Bill.


End file.
